User talk:MJLogan95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Byron Beaton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 10:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Julia Ogden The photos you have chosen are from two seasons ago, we are attempting to use newer promo shots like the cover of the new official book released this year.RamWik (talk) 08:09, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Totally understand! We're all waiting for the new Season 9 promo shots of the main characters, hopefully they will be in HD and the best yet! So keep you eyes out for them. Thank you for your contributions too! RamWik (talk) 08:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Editing Thank you for waiting, finished for now with A Merry Murdoch Christmas - more and photos to come later.RamWik (talk) 03:58, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Great additions about the plot point and sub-plots to A Merry Murdoch Christmas! Thanks and Happy Holidays!RamWik (talk) 16:48, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Suggest Roland Connor page return (undo) back to the original name of the page: Baby Roland.RamWik (talk) 01:46, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Before it was Roland Murdoch, it was Baby Roland. Admin Lauren is changing it to Baby Roland Connor, so no problem. Thanks.RamWik (talk) 01:57, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Please watch the last scene of the episode The Prince and the Rebel again! It does end with Julia and William. The ending is included in the official version on Acorn, Ovation, etc.... perhaps the CBC network cut it short during reruns!! Let's not get personal, keep it professional and non-emotional please, the goal is the same. Thanks for clearing the air! We're cool now. Baby in Title was a decision made by Admin because we found that the search results lead with "baby". There are other articles with "Baby" used as well so it was used to be consistent. RamWik (talk) 16:57, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Image Sizes All editors are welcomed to replace most existing photos with larger, better quality photos. RamWik (talk) 22:53, December 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Titanic Hi, thanks for your message. Indeed I'm one who have interest in extras. You can also know me from The Fast and Furious Wikia. My favorite "extras" are often (not always) stuntmen, which could be cause I like action characters. I already identified many unidentified extras from film in most cases stuntmen, in some cases I had help from other stunts etc. I already know who is other Lance's friend: Kenny Endoso who unfortunatelly passed away in 2010. Also in many cases those extras are very well known actors used for background role. I would like to know who are uncredited westbayers (at least 2 of them should be stunts - unfortunatelly episode gave no stunts credit except for Stunt Cordinatoor who I haven't contact at). --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 06:35, December 31, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering where we can put that Perry got 2 years and was released. Can you play episode Murdoch Air? If you can edit those 2 agents I will much appreciated. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 06:56, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 07:15, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Mod Privileges Hi there, Sure, I am happy to give you mod privileges. Thanks for your help around the wikia! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 20:03, January 11, 2017 (UTC)